Un regalo para Sirius Black
by vivaelanime
Summary: Harry y sus amigos le hacen un regalo a Sirius que desea desde hace tiempo.


Título: Un regalo para Sirius Black

Resumen: Harry y sus amigos le hacen un regalo a Sirius que desea desde hace tiempo.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Género: Romance

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen.

Notas del fic: One shot no veteado, perdonen los posibles errores.

Los Weasley, Potter, Granger y Longbottom estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor pensando en que podrían regalarle a Sirius para que no se sintiera tan triste en las fiestas ya que no podían ir a pasarlas con él.

-Pienso que unas comidas de los elfos de Hogwarts le animara –dijo Ron.

-Eso se lo íbamos a mandar de todas formas Ronald –dijo Hermione.

Ante eso volvieron a quedarse callados pensando en el regalo perfecto para el padrino de Potter. En ese momento entró por la puerta Remus.

-¿Qué os ocurre chicos porque tan serios? –Preguntó a los chicos, quienes le miraron como si fuera el mismísimo Merlín que se había aparecido delante de ellos.

-Remus nos puedes ayudar, estamos buscando que mandarle a mí padrino de regalo ya que estás navidades no podremos celebrarlo con él –dijo Harry triste.

-No sabéis que mandarle, mmph comida no porque seguro que Molly ya le mandó, regalos igual, que tal si le mandamos a…. –empezó a explicarles a los chicos que hacer consiguiendo que estos le miraran sorprendidos pero entendieran el plan perfectamente.

Una hora más tarde, Severus Snape iba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a su habitación y terminar de corregir los exámenes de los mocosos que no sabían apreciar el arte de las pociones. Debido a que iba despotricando mentalmente contra todos los alumnos de Hogwarts no se dio cuenta de que los gemelos Weasley le estaban siguiendo por detrás, en el momento atravesó la puerta de su habitación fue atrapado e inmovilizado por los gemelos quienes le dijeron antes de desmayarle:

-No se preocupe profesor no le pasará nada.

En la hora de la cena Sirius estaba totalmente solo en Grimmauld Place pues ninguno había podido venir a celebrarla con él, por eso cuando escucho un ruido en la sala donde estaba la chimenea no tardó en bajar hacia la sala, donde se encontró a un inconsciente Snape atado con un lazo de regalo y un pergamino en su regazo, Black lo cogió y se puso a leer su contenido.

"_Sirius,_

_Como no sabíamos que regalarte para Navidad hablamos con Remus y él dijo que este regalo lo apreciarías, nosotros no le entendimos pero si a ti te hace feliz._

_Feliz Navidad_

_De parte de George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Harry_

_Pd: Snape tardará unos 10 minutos en despertar"_

Cuando el ex-gryffindor terminó de leer tenía una gran sonrisa como si se hubiera comido al canario. Y es que su ahijado y sus amigos le habían dejado el mejor regalo que pudiera haber deseado nunca. Aprovechando que todavía le quedaban unos minutos antes de que su obsesión despertara le quito el lazo y levitando lo llevó hasta la habitación donde lo dejó amablemente en la cama mientras el bajaba la cocina para coger algo de comida para llevarle a su invitado especial.

Severus se despertó, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en sus habitaciones en el castillo y la llegada de Black con una bandeja de comida levitando detrás suya se lo confirmo.

-¿Qué hago aquí Black? –Preguntó queriendo saber como había llegado allí siendo que lo último que recordaba es las voces de los gemelos Weasley.

-Eres mi regalo de Navidad de parte de los chicos –fue lo único que dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en la cara dejando shockeado al slythering por lo dicho.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo Severus con el habla trabado debido a la impresión que se había llevado.

-Pues eso Sevi que tú eres mi regalo de estás fiestas y no pienso dejarte abandonar la casa hasta que terminen –dijo feliz por poder aprovechar la ocasión de conquistar a su serpiente, porque aunque este no lo supiera y empezar a llevarse mejor.

-Tú alucinas Black yo me largo de aquí ahora mismo deja de decir chorradas –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama pero una mano en su pecho se lo impidió dejando le de nuevo en la cama.

-Te vas a quedar aquí Severus, pasaremos unas navidad tranquila y no pelearemos –dijo lo más serio que podía.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso Black? –Preguntó desdeñoso intentando que no se notara que la idea le gustaba.

-Debido a que tú ahijado y el mío están enamorados uno del otro, por lo que tendremos que llevarnos bien ¿no? –dijo Sirius como excusa intentando que no se notara en su voz la desesperación que tenía por que le moreno se quedará con el a pasar las navidades.

Ante eso Severus se quedó cayado pues era cierto que su ahijado estaba enamorado de Potter, y al parecer quería confesarse con él, si eso llegase a pasar Black y él, tendrían que llevarse bien.

-Entendido Black, tú ganas me quedare a pasar la navidad contigo –dijo derrotado Snape.

-Perfecto –dijo feliz con una sonrisa Sirius- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí mientras preparo la cena o acompañarme en la cocina?

Snape lo pensó durante unos minutos y al final decidió acompañar al otro a preparar la cena que comerían los dos así comprobaría que no la envenenaba. Sirius empezó a cocinar una cena especial para impresionar a su inesperado invitado pero nada que empezaba conseguía salirle nada bien consiguiendo divertir de alguna manera a Snape quien apiadándose del otro y decidió ayudarle a preparar la cena entre los dos.

-Ahora entiendo tu incapacidad en pociones, no eres capaz ni de batir unos huevos –se rio Severus

-No es cierto soy muy buen cocinero –dijo Sirius, era cierto solo que parecía estar demasiado nervioso para que las cosas le salieran bien.

-Ya lo veo, trae deja que alguien con los conocimientos adecuados te enseñe –dijo divertido el profesor arrebatando le los ingredientes y empezando a mezclarlos como un experto dejando muy impresionado a Sirius.

-Pásame el chocolate –pidió el pocionista, Sirius lo cogió y antes de dárselo mojo su dedo y lo aso por la nariz de Severus ensuciándose la.

Durante la preparación de la cena jugaban entre los dos gastándose pequeñas bromas manchando la cara del otro con harina o chocolate, o dándose a probar la comida mutuamente.

Después de haberse limpiado, ellos y el desastre que habían montado en la cocina pusieron la mesa aún bromeando como si fueran viejos amigos.

La cena fue tranquila y realmente deliciosa, parecía que la comida que se prepara disfrutando sabía mejor, y la compañía era agradable para ambos, y mientras brindaban por una feliz navidad y los regalos inesperados cada hombre pensaba que tal vez los errores del pasado podían ser olvidados y empezar una nueva relación.

Al fin y al cavo lo hacían por sus ahijados.


End file.
